Talk:Brick and Savannah's Relationship
Quotes Great job! You chose basically all the essential Brick and Savannah quotes! I forget how funny they can be. BTW, Congrats on getting the most popular blog post in MML wiki history in about 8 hours! And it will probably still go strong! MML as Smash?! I wish I was more of a gamer, then I'd have a good suggestion. H'mm... Rosalina would have worked for Veronica, but what about Concepcion as Inkling Girl, King Pistachion as Bowser, Victor Verliezer as King Deedee and Jim as Solid Snake (hilarious, and someone has to take care of Concepcion!). Thank you for accepting my requests. Really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. And I meant what I said: We all love you, man. Oh, and take your time with the comment! Besides, I'm interested in what you have to say with some of my other posts (One-Shot 7, Perchance to Sleepwalk Analysis, Into the Murphy Verse trailer 1 and The Milo Zone). Let's all keep up the great work! WIKI SQUAD, ASSEMBLE! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 05:34, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing: I'm not finished yet (just a few more) but I'll soon finish Milo and Melissa relationship quote page, and I'd very much like to know what you think. Did I do well? I trust your opinion, so please respond. I just love these two so much and I want to do it right. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 05:58, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much again! I was worried it was lacking, but Brick and Savannah can cut me some slack because I just got started on Cav n Dak's page and whew! It's impossible not to have a ton of quotes on these pages! Oh man - oh man oh man. I'm so happy and I'm so excited to get started with all these drawings! And most of all... this is nerve wracking. There's still people I'm excited to get a few requests from, but that'll come in due time, hopefully! Right?? I'm just as surprised! Arend made the request and people kept adding, so I figured ah, why not? It's looking to be a really fun project! ((and I love all of your suggestions - I'll add all of them asap!)) Thank you so much for your requests - every one of them is perfect, and I can't wait to work on them! And thank you so much for that post - it made the entire thing so much easier. I love you guys too, and I hope I can make some fun art for everyone to enjoy! I've been so excited to respond to all of your posts, and I can't wait to respond to Milo and Melissa's page!! It's incredible so far, and I'll give all my specific thoughts once you're finished! I'm really sorry I haven't gotten around to responding to so many things these last two days! I had a good reason yesterday, but today unexpectedly went to making a spontanious art post motivated by my favourite fic of all time, and that... really isn't much of an excuse. Serendipitacely (talk) 08:08, October 30, 2018 (UTC)